Descending Guardianship
by Ivy.Lunar.Reid
Summary: The moment she saw those beautiful blue eyes of Elizabeth Heather Dursley for the very first time, Ivy Potter fell in love. Warnings: FemHarry, AU, Alternate Timeline, and snarky!Harry.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Guardian Angel

Summary: The moment she saw those beautiful blue eyes of Elizabeth Heather Dursley for the very first time, Ivy Potter fell in love.

Warnings: AlwaysFemHarry! Alternate Timeline, AU, and maybe some other things too.

~0o0o0~

Ivy stared at the cookie cutter houses of Private Drive. The same style houses, repeated over and over, with nothing to show for the individuals living within them; it was horribly ugly to the young woman. To think she had to return to the place of her nonexistent childhood, Ivy fingered the days old letter within her coat pocket. How Dudley managed to send her a letter after all these years, Ivy might never know. She underestimated her cousin. With great reluctance, the Woman-who-won or as George and Ron loved to call her title W3, made her way to Number Four.

Dressed in only brand names, Ivy knew she looked completely different then how she did when she left the building several years ago. When the door opened for twenty-four year old Dudley Dursley, his expression was one, Ivy will remember for years to come.

A moment of silence between the two cousins before Ivy had enough of his staring. It was a look she was slowly getting familiar with on the faces of her associates at work. Her youthful face compared to the mature adult look of her cousin was a clear sign to her that something has changed within her.

"Aren't you going to let me in, Cousin?"

He blinked a few times before he stepped aside for the woman to enter. "Please come in." The years did a good job helping the fat boy. What used to be fat was replaced by muscles and what once was a horrible bully was now a man. Ivy was impressed. She entered the house, eyes avoiding the cupboard, and took off her jacket.

"Thank you." He held out his hand for her jacket and Ivy place her jacket in his hands. She watched as he gently hanged it in the closest instead of thrusting it without care. Things really were different. It wasn't time to think about the changes and differences. Instead, it was time for them to get down to business.

Dudley stalled in the hallway, eyes lingering on the pictures on the wall before he glanced towards the inner house. "Mom's in the living room with her."

There was no need for him to explain who 'she' was. 'She' was the reason Ivy returned to this house, the reason she was willing to see her relatives again after nearly seven years.

"Well, let's not keep them waiting, shall we?" With a gesture towards the door, Dudley entered first with Ivy following right behind him. The room was the same, gaudy decorations of the forties instead of the new style of the 60's. Even though Ivy grew up unaware of anything remotely fashionable, being friends with the girls at Hogwarts, from different houses and years, Ivy learned her way as a woman.

It wasn't as though Petunia hated her too much. Jealousy was something Ivy learned to see early in her years at Hogwarts. Being the last of the Potters as well as Heiress to the Line of Black, Ivy had to learn early. Her mentor and friend, Augusta Longbottom was a great help when it came to the political side of the new world. Once Augusta took her under her wings, Ivy grew and learned exactly how jealous Petunia was of her sister Lily. With no resentment, Ivy returned from school to talk with her aunt. There would never be a mother-daughter relationship between the two women, but the bond of aunt-niece was there.

Aunt Petunia was sitting on the couch with a crying young girl, dressed in fashionable clothing which Ivy approved of. The years were not kind to her aunt. Born just before the Great Depression started, Petunia suffered through four wars. She survived after all the pain and suffering to watch her family grow as well. Her husband, horrible man he was to Ivy, loved Petunia no matter what anyone thought. Her son adored her and grew up to be a man even Peter Evans had nothing to be ashamed of from a grandson. Ivy nodded towards the elderly lady but her eyes locked onto the younger one.

Melody Thomas, a daughter of the higher society, was crying her heart out onto Petunia's shoulder. Her light blond hair was carefully plaited over her shoulder while her stylish dress draped around her. Ivy couldn't decide whether she should be impress by Dudley's choice of a baby's mum or disgusted by the display of weakness from the girl.

"Ivy." The single word startled the girl. She glanced over to Ivy and her attention was caught. Pale skin, flawless from what Melody could see. Wavy black hair styled in a low pony tail. Melody's teary blue eyes caught Ivy's dark green eyes. Melody might be the daughter of someone with power, but Ivy was a part of the higher society.

"Hello, Aunt Petunia." Her voice was soft and respectful, even if a little cold. Melody looked between the two, confused of the relationship between a high middle class family and an obvious aristocrat. Petunia noticed the looks.

"Melody, this is my niece, Ivy Potter." The brief glimpse of jealousy disappeared slowly at the mention of 'niece'. However, Ivy Potter wasn't there to be nice.

"I would say that it was nice to meet you, but under these circumstances, I would be lying."

The look she gave Ivy, it was exactly the one she wanted to see. Ivy was annoyed and from what Dudley wrote to her, this girl needed a talking to. Since Petunia was too proper to do it and Dudley would be accused of abuse and harassment if he said something remotely wrong to the girl, Ivy was perfectly willing to deliver exactly what was needed.

"Who asked you to join in!" Ivy looked at her in disgust. For once, she was glad she was sorted into the house of the cunning instead of the house of the fools. Then again, the Sorting Hat did say Gryffindor was an option when she was being sorted. Maybe this scenario required a little cunning and risk taking. Or it could just take some stubbornness and some threats to make the girl do what Ivy wanted her to do.

"There's no need to yell, Miss. The only reason I'm here is because your baby daddy thought I could be of some help to you."

The reason of her visit was exposed into the air. Melody's pale skin whitened to the point of being sickly. Dudley turned his head away from the scene, ashamed of himself for his part in the situation. Petunia glanced over at her son but knew better than to bring it up with Melody in the same room. Ivy watched as sickly skin flushed angry red as Melody stood from her place on the couch.

"It's his entire fault this is happening to me. I'm not even twenty yet, I'm not ready to be a mother!"

"Since this conversation started that's the only thing I could agree with. You're right." The confusion on Melody's face was funny. The pain on Dudley's face wasn't. Nor was the anger Petunia was showing. But Ivy knew what she was saying. Melody was right on a certain point. "You're not fit to be a mother."

Melody snapped back as though she was slapped. However Ivy wasn't finished. She only started.

"You think this was all Dudley's fault? It takes two to make a baby. It takes a sperm and an egg to create life. So maybe Dudley was wrong in not using a condom, but that didn't mean you couldn't have reminded him. That didn't mean you should have let him have his way with you. You should have said no… Or were you so intoxicated you couldn't tell your fiancé from his best friend?" The silence fell upon the room, thick and heavy. Dudley looked down in shame; at least he was ashamed for his deed. Aunt Petunia understood if a little angry at both parties. Ivy felt satisfied for the moment. Even if a little scolding was rude to company, it was her right to say something when it concerned her family.

"Ivy, please." A hand on her shoulder, Dudley pulled her away from the younger girl. Ivy glanced back to the older man before her stance relaxed.

"I will help, but that doesn't mean I will stand here and allow the cunt to badmouth my family." The hand tightened on her shoulder but she didn't show any signs of discomfort. A gasp from the two ladies by the couch returned her attention to insulted blue eyes and embarrassed brown eyes.

"Ivy!" Petunia allowed her niece plenty of freedom, even spending the summer over at a male's home because she trusted, no, not trusted, Petunia knew Ivy was mature enough to keep herself in check. The only thing she would not allow was crass language in her house. Ivy tilted her head in apology to her aunt.

"Forgive my language, Aunt Petunia, but this girl doesn't deserve the jewel that is growing inside her." If there was one thing Ivy knew her aunt would understand, it would be family and children. Dudley was a bully as child, Petunia knew but she loved her son, loves him so much, it blinded her to reality. Ivy was always a problem to Petunia. She could have been the daughter Petunia always wanted but she was the daughter of her sister, the perfect Lily Evans. Ivy saw exactly how much family had hurt her aunt and how much it healed her.

"I'm not keeping it."

If there was one thing Ivy protested the most against, it was abortion. In the magical world, where a large percentage of the population was killed due to the muggle wars and the recent war against Voldemort, every child was important. With the recent fall of the Dark Lord, many couples decided to start a family immediately. The Baby Boom of '67 was the start of the restoration of the Magical Community. To hear a muggle so easily say they're giving up a child, a life, for their own selfishness, it burned a bonfire of hatred in her soul against her own gender.

"You will, otherwise your parents will learn of this disaster as well as your precious darling Raphael." A flicker of fear crossed Melody's face, but it wasn't enough to scare her into submitting. At least she had some sense of pride.

"I'll just say he raped me." Or it might have been cunning. It would have been a good plan, if she didn't come to them first.

"Not even your parents will believe that. Dudley made himself into a noble man. He would never do something as immoral as to knock up a bird and leave." It was true. Dudley has matured over the years into a man who Ivy was proud to admit as her cousin. However Melody didn't see it that way though. It was the last straw on the girl's back as she broke down in hysteria.

"Then what am I supposed to do! My parents will know something is wrong with me! Raphael won't want to marry me anymore. I'll be kicked out of the house." She actually stomped the floor in her frustration. "Besides, it's my body; I could do whatever I want with it." Ivy had enough. Ivy was taught to control her impulse but like any other human, there was a limit to how far she could go. With angry steps, she marched up to the younger girl, forced her onto her feet, and smacked her. She didn't want to risk shaking her in case anything happened to the child.

"Are you listening to yourself? Your body, yes, but your child, I dare say not! It's not just your kid in there. It's my niece or nephew! I won't allow you to get an abortion."

"So what, you'll provide for me for the rest of my life? Is that it?" The cunning gleam was back in her eyes. Melody knew a rich woman when she saw one and Ivy Potter definitely was one rich lady. Ivy wasn't the only one who saw the looks. Dudley made a move to pull Ivy out into the hall, but she resisted. She wasn't leaving the room unless it was to leave the house. He did manage to pull her away from Melody though.

"Ivy, think logically, you'll be providing for her even after the baby." Petunia reminded her angry niece. As much as she loved the idea of having grandchildren, to force her niece to continue providing for the selfish woman, it wasn't something she wanted to force onto her niece.

"Mum, this is your grandchild here." Dudley couldn't believe his own mother would say something like that. Petunia was the voice of reason within the Dursley household. If Dudley or Vernon was about to start on something which will end in disaster, Petunia made sure they knew exactly what a stupid choice they were about to make.

"If your father finds out what you did, he would demand you marry the girl."

"Then, I'll marry her."

"I won't marry you!"

"Shut up!"

It seems time stopped for a moment. The tension in the air was thick, heavy, and it all came from the petite woman. Petunia shivered as the pressure fell onto her shoulders. It was the same as when she was a child, when it was Lily who was angry. Once again, she went upfront and personal with the childish woman.

"You will keep that baby. When you give birth, you will sign away all rights as the mother. Then, you will stay away from this family. I'll provide for you until you give birth. After that, you will return to your family and never contact us again." Each word was clear, precise, and clear. Her tone was dark and demanding. She was Force incarnated.

"…Ivy?" Petunia whispered in fear. She remembered as a child, Ivy was emotional and her m-m…..powers react to her emotions. Melody, afraid she might be, wasn't going to allow Ivy to walk over her.

"No, I don't want to carry this thing inside me! You can't make me." If Ivy wasn't furious of her, she would have been impressed with her stubborn nature. With a snap, she crushed her hopes of a proper abortion.

"I can't make you, but what can you do? Where will you get the money for an abortion? Your parents? Your fiancé? You definitely won't get the money here."

Tearful eyes widened at the thought. "But-but you have to! If-if you don't…I'll go to the police!" She went to them for help, not insults, not threats to keep the baby. Ivy scoffed even if her heart did reach out for the girl for a second, a split second, but she reined it back. She had to remember, this girl wanted to abort her niece or nephew. If it was anyone else's child, sure, she wouldn't care as much. Her choice will always be life before death. If it was family, especially innocent family members, Ivy will protect them. She might not love her aunt or cousin and definitely never her uncle, she tolerated them, respected them as human beings and family.

"Go then. Go to the police, press your charges, I'll have my lawyers fighting you all the way. You will be the talk of the town." It was a promise. She will fight her throughout the entire process if she had to. She was not afraid to fight back.

"Ivy, that's a little harsh." Dudley, kinder man then he was as a boy, was still naïve to the world. He went through a bad boy phase, but he came out kinder then he did going in.

"If you want your child to be born and raised by you, I suggest you let me deal with her." Ivy hissed at him to either input something useful or remain quiet. It was rude of her to say so, but she was doing him a favor. He was the one who went to her for help.

"Melody, darling, Ivy can protect you and your reputation." Petunia took up the duty as good cop while Ivy remained the bad cop. Dudley was there as a sightseer. With a scoff, Melody gestured at Ivy.

"What can she do? She looks younger than me." Ivy knew she looked young. She didn't change much since she left the Dursley all those years ago. She barely looked older than eighteen. Even then, with the right style, she could pass off as twenty one or as a tall thirteen-year-old.

"For your information, girl, I'm only a year younger than Dudley here, making me older than you. So make up your mind. Come with me for the duration of your pregnancy, give up your rights as the child's mother, and return back here with your reputation intact. Or you could go to the cops, let everyone know you're not a virgin anymore, try to press charges, and end up with a lot of bills for your lawyers since mine will steamroll you down." There were probably other options but Ivy wasn't going to bring them up. Why would she bring them up if she needed her to do as Ivy wanted? It would defeat the purpose. Petunia caught her eye. With an understanding between both aunt and niece, Petunia added her good cop persuasion to support Ivy's argument.

"Melody, I suggest you take Ivy up on her offer. You wouldn't have to worry for an entire year of anything, just relax and enjoy your pregnancy."

Dudley pulled Ivy aside for a moment to ask a question that was on his mind since Ivy forbid Melody to get the abortion. "You'll let me see her, right Ivy? Her and the baby?" Ivy only stared at him as though he said something stupid, again.

"Of course you're going to see her, Dudley. It definitely won't be me who she'll be friends with." Her attention retuned to the two ladies on the couch. It seems Melody was slowly accepting the new proposal but was still reluctant to comply with Ivy's wishes. Ivy went straight up to the woman and pointed one finger at her.

"Look, where in the world would you like to live for an entire year? Anywhere on this planet." The question surprised Melody into actually thinking about where she could go. Living in Surry, England was simple and boring. When she marries Raphael, they will move away from the quiet suburbs and into the city, maybe on the continent. They would move to Italy or Spain, anywhere but Surrey.

"…I always wanted to go Rome." Her family was devoted Catholics. She sinned and as much as she loved her religion and the Heavenly Father, she was still mortal and she made a mistake. Maybe spending time in Rome, in Vatican City, it might cleanse her of her sins. Ivy shrugged without any care.

"Done. You'll live in Rome, most likely in one of my vineyards for the year. In that year, you'll have several people watching over you, making sure you're eating healthy for the baby. I'll give you a stipend to spend every week. What you do with that money is your choice." With a sudden change of emotions, Ivy glared at the youngest person in the room. "But remember, once you give birth and your 12 months up, you'll leave us alone." Melody was close to giving in, just a little more.

"No one will ever find out I was pregnant?"

"Unless you try something against us, no one will ever find out." Ivy made sure she understood. She was not a horrible person. She was actually a very reasonable woman. If Melody tried to gain custody of the child after she gives birth, Ivy will not back down from destroying her life, her family, and her future.

"Melody, I know you hate me but at least think of the kid. Please." Melody gave the tiniest of nods.

"…When will I leave?"

"I'll have my people set up the villa by tomorrow. Get your things ready and pack by tomorrow. I'll drop by with some of my people to settle things with your parents, tomorrow night."

"And no one will know, no one will ever find out after all this is through?"

"I give you my word as Lady Potter of the House of Potter. As long as you carry that child, you will be under my protection."

~0o0~

Once everything was settled, Melody left with a brighter future. Petunia hurried to start dinner and Dudley lead his cousin out into the street. They walked down the street in silence, a comfortable one instead of the barely tolerant one when they were children. Dudley was the first to break the silence. "Thank you, Ivy. I'm sorry I had to call you back."

Ivy shrugged. "You had no choice; it was either me or your father."

"I rather it be you any day." Ivy stopped mid step. He was being truthful. He would rather it was her he went to instead of his father. If there was anything she knew about Dudley, he idolized his father. To be picked over his father, it was amazing. Ivy was so amazed, she responded in her usual way, snarky and sarcastic.

"Of course you do, otherwise, you would never be able to go out with Piers and your gang." Dudley turned away for a moment before he faced Ivy. There was shame and regret in his eyes but they weren't for Ivy.

"…I don't hang with them anymore." Surprised as she was, Ivy knew. As much as Dudley has matured over the years, if he had remained friends with Piers, drug addict that he is, Ivy would know. She would know through Petunia, through the house elf she set to watch over her once wayward cousin. If he was still in contact with the horrible person, Ivy would never allow him to see his child.

"That's good, because if you did, I would be afraid for the baby."

"I'll pay you back someday."

"Don't bother." Ivy didn't need the money. She had more than enough with the rewards she received from the Ministry for her victory against Voldemort and her own family vaults. She had enough to live several lifetimes without the need to work comfortably from the money in the Black vaults. Converting galleons to pounds, Ivy was probably the richest woman in the entire European Nation. As for the world, Ivy thought she might be in the top ten percentages, maybe. Dudley appeared to want to argue with her but Ivy was having none of that.

"If you must, then do me a favor. Take care of your baby. No matter what the gender is, no matter what they say or do, you will be the child's father, first and foremost." The unspoken mention of her own warped childhood was implied. Dudley laid one hand on her shoulder to ground both Ivy and him.

"I'll put them before myself, before my mother, before my father." Ivy felt the slight tingle of Magic in the air. The promise of a parent, a father who will protect their child over their own parents, it was accepted by Magic and the promise will guide him in his life.

"Good." Ivy moved away from Dudley as they reached the end of the block. She walked towards the wooded area, when Dudley yelled her name. She looked back, green eyes caught onto his blue ones. He was nervous, scared, but determined.

"When it happens, can you do me a favor?" Curious of his favor, Ivy made a vague gesture of her head to keep going. When no outright objection was heard, Dudley blurted out his request.

"Be their godmother." A warm tingling filled Ivy's body. Magic filled her, warmed her soul, and for a moment, she felt alive again. She had a goal now.

"I would have settled for Aunt, but being Godmother won't be a problem."

~0o0o0~

A/N: I know I should be updating my other fics, but this really really REALLY rolled around my head lately. I blame **My Way Home is Through** **You**by **LucySaxonWrites.** I love it, it made me curious about Glee and then I start watching it and let me just say, if I was attending McKinley, all you would hear about would be the tiny Asian chick with the dirty mouth who's slushy-ing anyone who slushy someone else.

Side note, this story starts off in the 70s, I think? I tried to find info on the timeline of British History but the search got annoying. So what little I did find out, will be more than fictional. Oh and mentions of abortion, condoms, and anything else that should not belong in the 70s, well, I'm sorry and using creative license until this fic reaches present day.

**Edit: I made a small change from Euros to pounds. Thanks to** frannienzbabe **for pointing it out to me!**

Disclaimer: I do not own either Glee or Harry Potter. If I did, Kurt would either be with Puck or Sebastian and he would be going to either New York no matter what. Harry would have left Ginny and got together with Hermione. But I don't, so doesn't matter my dreams and wishes.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Descending Guardianship

Summary: The moment she saw those beautiful blue eyes of Elizabeth Heather Dursley for the very first time, Ivy Potter fell in love.

Warnings: AlwaysFemHarry! Alternate Timeline, AU, and maybe some other things too.

~0o0o0~

Melody was unhappy. At first, she thought everything would work for her favor. She was living in Rome, living in a beautiful manor, with servants doing everything she wanted. Yet it wasn't as good as she liked it to be. She was living in Rome, but in the suburban area instead of the city like she hoped. She was living in a beautiful manor, but it was from the old days. If she wanted a bath, which she did daily, she needed to wait for the servants to fill her bath with water, heat it to an acceptable temperature, and then she could take a bath. The manor might be beautiful, but it was old and Melody was used to taking a bath whenever she wanted, for how long she wanted. The manor also didn't have indoors plumbing. Melody felt horrified when she was told to use the waste bucket at night. Then there were the servants. There were several and she was never alone in a room by herself in case she thought to harm herself, unless she was taking a bath or sleeping. However, they never spoke to her unless it was necessary. She didn't know any of their names or even what they do when they worked around the manor. She has never felt so alone with so many people around her.

Being pregnant wasn't fun either. The morning sickness was enough for Melody to give up on the thing inside her. She wasn't allowed to eat certain food, only whatever the servants deemed fit for her to eat, vegetables, white meat, wheat, and protein. She wasn't allowed to eat much red meat or too much salt. Even sugary food, she was limited to an amount. Then the sudden food cravings started. The servants always knew when she started craving certain strange food craving would appear on her next meal but like her sugar intake, only a limited amount. Melody didn't like the supplements they force her to take, but it was in the contract for her to take them, to provide for the baby inside her.

For eight long months, Melody had to lug around a growing watermelon in her belly. She had to carry the kicking abomination within her wherever she went. Even when she went into town, she had to carry herself properly or else the servants would request she return back to the manor. Even her favorite pastime, shopping, didn't make her happy. In fact, it made her feel worst. Her belly was enormous and she felt like she was the size of a house. It just depressed her.

As the months went by, the only person who came by to visit her was Dudley. It made her feel a little better, not much, but better than before. The first time he dropped by, Melody didn't want to see him. Instead, she wanted him to leave immediately. The second time, a month after the first, she was more open for him to see her. The lonely feeling was getting to her. She needed some form of company before she drove herself to insanity. He stayed for a few days, talked about nothing at all before he left for England again. As guilty as she was about what happened, she did like Dudley. Besides Raphael, Dudley was a man she wouldn't have mind marrying. He was sweet, kind, and honest. She wouldn't mind falling for him.

As though she could read her mind, the next time he visited, Potter was with him. Without any opening or small talk, Potter told her under no pretense that Dudley was only there for the baby, she was only there for the baby, and the only reason Melody was even living in the Manor was due to the baby she was carrying. She was to marry her fiancé, not his best friend.

**"_I don't care if you love him or not. You signed that contract; you read the fine note. You know what I will do to you if you put one toe out of line. And I will know. You can't hide from me. So once this is over, stay away from my family."_**

Since then, every time Dudley came to visit, Potter was always there, supervising. The servants, who were once quiet and bland with Melody, became jolly, happy, outgoing, and each trying to impress her over the others. Everything changes every time she visited. It wasn't as though she even talk to Melody. She was only in the same room, or walked to the city with them. She never spoke to Melody after the first time. In fact, she outright ignored her.

Months passed and it wasn't a surprise when Melody woke up one day in pain, sheets soaked, and a scream on her lips. The pain, it was horrible. It was only for a few seconds but it felt a lifetime. Melody was blinded by the pain, even after it left. The servants were everywhere, some carrying her to the mobile outside; others were disappearing into the Manor. One servant, a young woman, was holding onto her hand, making soothing noises as they drove to a hospital.

The next few hours were a blur. All Melody knew was Dudley arrived first, even though she knew he was supposed to be in England still. Then Potter arrived in a beautiful gown, as though attending a birthing in a silk evening gown was normal. It was a fast birth, only eight hours or so. The first person to hold the baby was Dudley.

_**"Congratulazioni! It's a girl!"**_

A baby girl, Melody thought. She had always wanted a daughter. She watched as the baby was passed over to Potter. She was gentle with the baby, holding her with the utmost care. She wanted to hold the baby too. Melody held out her arms for the child, for the baby. Potter glanced her way before she left the room with a doctor walking behind her. Melody felt her heart break.

"You signed the contract Mel. It stated you would have no contact with the baby at all." Dudley held her as she cried her heart out from the pain. She didn't know where it came from, the tears and hurt, but it might have been her inner mother who cried for the daughter she will never be able to hold in her arms.

~0o0o0~

Dudley found his cousin in the baby ward. She was staring at his daughter but her green eyes connected with his when he stopped in front of her. He stared at the woman before him. He knew she was different, even from all the other witches in the world. They aged. The Granger witch who came by before showed she aged. Ivy didn't age. She still appeared the same as she did all those years ago.

"You could have let her hold the baby, Ivy. She was devastated." Her eyes might be softer, calmer, but they were still the eyes of a woman who lost too much just to save everyone else.

"Dudley, she signed the contract knowing exactly what she was giving up. I fulfilled my part of the agreement. She will fulfill her part." Dudley had to make her understand. She had to see Melody's pain.

"You weren't the one who had to hold her as she cried for her baby." It seems that was the wrong thing to say as Ivy snapped at him.

"I'm not the one who decided to give up my child in the first place."

"Ivy, just let her hold her, just for a minute." Ivy looked at him. Dudley didn't know what she saw, but her tensed shoulders relaxed just a bit. She crossed her arms and spoke in a kinder tone of voice.

"Dudley, you're only teasing her. You give her what she wants for a moment and she'll continue to want more. How is that helping her?" He didn't think of it that way. All he was thinking about was to stop Melody from crying. All he wanted to do was help.

"…I just don't like seeing her cry." Ivy wanted to hug her giant cousin, but she was not a physical person.

"I know."

"I'm sorry for yelling at you."

"It's fine Dudley."

The silence was calming. They turned to look at the baby cradled in the crib behind the glass window. Ivy couldn't help but to smile at the sight. Her soft skin, her soft blonde hair, and the very brief glimpse of blue eyes were enough for Ivy to fall in love with the little baby.

"She's so tiny." Dudley placed one hand on the window over the image of his daughter. He was afraid of how small she was. What if he hurts her?

Ivy agreed with the size of the baby but she knew there was nothing wrong with her. "She's healthy though. I made sure of it."

A moment of silence before Ivy brought up something of importance. "Have you thought of a name for her?"

Dudley gave a half shrug. "I thought maybe Rose or Daisy, but-"

Ivy cut right in to interrupt him. "They're too plain." He chuckled in agreement.

"Yeah. Not to mention, I was thinking more boys names than girls." Ivy rolled her eyes at the overthought. Lucky for him, she was prepared. However, she needed him to be accepting of the idea first. So in a curious tone, she asked him a question.

"What was Aunt Petunia's middle name?"

Dudley focused on her question. "Mum? I think it was Diane? Wait, no, that's not Mum's middle name. That's Melody's. I think it's Elizabeth?" Ivy, of course, knew already. However she had to lead him on still.

"Hm, do you want to follow the flower theme for her name?"

"What do you have in mind?" Dudley might have been stupid in the past, but he was smarter now. He wasn't the stupid bully he was before.

"How about 'Elizabeth Heather'?"

"Elizabeth Heather Dursley…" Dudley repeated the name again, tasting how it sounded. "I like it."

A smirk made its way onto Ivy's lips as she glanced over to her cousin. "Good, because I told the doctor that's her name."

He blinked several times before he laughed. It was a laugh from the belly and from the heart. "Ivy, you really are something."

Ivy straightened her back and her head. "I'm her godmother Dudley. If she can't have a mum, then I will do whatever I can to fill in those shoes." Aunt Petunia was only an aunt. Ivy had no mother, had no one to show her how to take care of herself. Augusta was a wonderful mentor, but she was more of a sister than a mother. Dudley chuckles a bit as he bumped her shoulder.

"Um, as much as I like you Ivy, I don't think I can like you like that." Ivy was confused for a moment before the implication caught on. With a red face, Ivy smacked his arm. She would have smacked his head but it was too far up for her to reach.

"Get your mind out of the gutter, Dudley."

"Thanks Ivy."

"Just remember your promise Dudley. No matter what, you are her father. Don't forget that, ever."

~0o0o0~

A/N: Hope you like it and please review. The bold parts were obviously things said during the 8 months Melody was pregnant. I didn't want to go too in depth with the eight months, so I just glanced over. Since they were in Italy, I thought I add in a little Italian for the hell of it.

Disclaimer: I do not own HP or Glee. If I did, Will Schuester should be smacked several times due to his inability to notice bullying when it's obvious.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Descending Guardianship

Summary: The childhood of Elizabeth Heather Dursley.

~0o0o0~

Being a father was hard. Being a father to a little girl who lived in France instead of England was harder. Dudley Dursley rubbed his face as he waited for his train to take off. Five years passed by so fast. Dudley didn't know where the time went. It only felt like yesterday when he first held his baby girl in his arms. Yesterday when little Lizzy was taking her first step. Yesterday was when she said her first word. Yesterday Lizzy was still a baby. Now, Lizzy was five years old and excited to go to kindergarten in September. Dudley felt old.

It was Ivy's idea to move to France. She didn't want Melody to search for them. She didn't want his father to find them. It was a smart move, but Dudley wished they didn't move so far. It took a good six hours to reach Paris from Surrey. Dudley knew Ivy wouldn't mind paying for his fare to and from Paris, but it wasn't the money that was the issue. Dudley wished he could spend more time with his girl. He wasn't there when she said her first word. He wasn't there when she took her first step. He shouldn't be in a different country when she had a nightmare. He shouldn't be out with his friends when his baby was in pain from her first tooth. He shouldn't be in England when his baby girl was in France.

As much as he wanted them to move to England, to be closer to his home, he knew they couldn't. Ivy traveled from England to France easily with her Floo network, whatever that was. She could easily travel the world with that thing. The only reason she decided to work in London was because her friend Granger needed her help. From what she mentioned to him on passing occasions, Granger had the smarts but Ivy had the political pull. If it wasn't for her friends, Ivy wouldn't bother with her homeland.

As much as he loved his country, Dudley knew Elizabeth will experience the best of the best in France. Ivy spared nothing when it came to her. Even at a young age, Dudley saw how much Ivy pushed his little girl, how much she challenged her. He knew he was never challenged when he was young. He bullied his way through life. He didn't want that for Elizabeth. He only wanted the best for her and Ivy provided her with the best and _**better**_.

Five years, a blink of his eye and five years passed right by. Soon, his little girl will become a young lady. Then she will become someone's wife and then a mother. A tear fell from his eye as the train pulled off. She was growing up and he wasn't there for her.

~0o0~ Years later….

Elizabeth "Lizzy" Heather Dursley was lost. She stared at the map to the Underground a little longer, then maybe it would make some sense but it didn't. It only confused her more. She knew she was fluent in English but the trains in France were slightly different than those of England. Maybe if she tilted her head to the side a bit, it would make a little more sense. It didn't.

"Are you lost, Miss?"

Lizzy turned around slowly. Mentally sighing in relief that it was a bobby and not a random stranger, she nodded her head. She turned around so she could speak with the man face to face. It was only polite after all like her Mummy taught her.

"I want to go to Surrey. I have family there and I wanted to surprise them." The bobby was surprised. It wasn't everyday a little girl spoke with proper grammar. Nowadays it was all slang and informal speech. Lizzy was raised by her Mummy, a well-known and powerful woman. She made sure Mummy was proud of her.

The bobby stared at her for a long time. It made her feel slightly uncomfortable, but she barely twitched. "Do your parents know you're by yourself?" It was a good question to ask. She was a young girl, probably between the ages of eight to eleven, alone in the middle of the London tube. Her face scrunched up into an adorable look. The bobby couldn't help but smile a little.

"I'm going to my father's house right now. I told Mummy that I will be alright." This made the smile slip off the bobby's face. Maybe all wasn't well in the little girl's life after all.

"How old are you, Miss?"

Lizzy knew she said too much as it was. She turned her head slightly away, a universal dismissal sign according to Aunt Augusta. "I'm old enough to be on my own. Can you point me to the train to Surrey please?"

~0o0~

It took a long time before Elizabeth finally arrived in Surrey. It took a little longer to arrive at Privet Drive. The place felt dull and depressing. All the same houses, the same style, like cookie houses. Elizabeth scrunched up her nose at the sight. She rather preferred her home in Paris. Her Mummy had flowers by their windows, ivy growing up the side and around the doors and windows, and the door was painted a beautiful violet. It was colorful and bright, nothing like the houses where her Papa lived.

She looked down on the little piece of paper in her hand. It held the address of her Papa, in case of any emergency; she was supposed to go there. Anything she wanted to send to Papa, it was the address she was supposed to send to. Number four Privet Drive.

She was finally going to see her Papa at his house. She might see her grandparents too. Mummy mentioned them once or twice, but besides Papa living with them, she mentioned nothing else. She smoothed down her clean white dress, checked her hair, and finally her shoes. Once everything was in place, she made her way to the door of Number Four.

It was getting late in the day, the sun was starting to set. She hoped Papa was home but if he wasn't, hopefully her grandparents were. With a smile on her lips, she rang the doorbell.

Footsteps were heard and then the door opened. Elizabeth had to look way up to see the face of the woman who opened the door. It might have been a passing thought, but Lizzy couldn't help but compare her face with a horse. It was a rude thought and she quickly banished it from her mind. She could be her grandma, it wouldn't be right if she thought of her that way.

"Hello, my name's Elizabeth Heather Dursley." Lizzy hoped she didn't make the squeaking sound like Mummy always teased her whenever she was nervous. The woman stared wide eyed at her for a long time. Elizabeth was starting to wonder if she got the wrong house.

"Who's at the door, Pet?" Lizzy jumped from the loud voice that bellowed from behind the woman. She flinched as well before she glanced back into the house and back to Lizzy. She looked indecisive for a moment before she shooed her off her front step. Lizzy stumbled backwards off the step.

"No one, dear, no one at all." She looked at Lizzy once more before she closed the door. Elizabeth swore, years later, that she saw tears in the woman's eyes but she was young, all she felt was hurt and disappointment.

~0o0~

Elizabeth didn't know what to do. She was stuck in Surrey with no way to contact her Papa. She was scared. The sun was setting and she was all alone in a strange place. She wandered around the neighborhood until she found the park. She sat on one of the only working swings and tried her best to not cry. She wanted her Mummy. She wanted to go home.

She went through her bag for the one thing her Mummy always told her to keep with her, not matter what. It was a small handheld mirror. When she first got it, she didn't know what to do with it. Mummy told her to call her if she ever wanted to talk. She showed her how it worked but made Elizabeth promise to never show it to anyone else. It was their little secret and no one else's.

"Mummy?" The glass flickered for a second before her Mummy's face was reflected.

"Lizzy! Where are you? You had me worried!" Elizabeth felt bad she made her Mummy worried. She didn't mean to. She only wanted to see her Papa.

"…I'm in Surrey." Mummy's green eyes widened with shock.

"…Surrey? Why-Were you looking for your father?"

"Papa didn't visit last week. I thought I would surprise him by coming to visit him instead." Papa visited every weekend. The only times he never visits was due to the horrible weather to travel by or him being sick. Even then, he called to make sure Lizzy knew he missed her and loved her. He didn't call once during the two days he was supposed to be there.

"Oh Elizabeth…. You know your father is a busy man." Elizabeth knew that. She knew Papa worked hard. He worked hard for his parents and for her.

"But Mummy, Papa always visits, no matter how busy he is." Mummy narrowed her eyes at her and she knew she was in trouble. Mummy might be kinder than a lot of other mums, but she was strict and fair.

"We'll talk later, young lady. Where are you right now?"

"I'm at the park near Papa's house." She heard Mummy mutter something about Magnolia Park. She supposed that was where she was.

"Okay, don't go anywhere Elizabeth. I'll call Papa and he'll come pick you up right away."

"I'm sorry Mummy."

"I know, sweetie. Be careful."

~0o0~

Mummy's advice was always important for her to follow since they always seem to come true. Elizabeth was on the swings when a group of boys, maybe no more than a few years older than Lizzy, decided she was their next victim. Elizabeth knew bullies. She didn't like them on bit. When she determined they were bullies, she ran to the playground, hopefully she could slip into the jungle gym to escape them. She managed to escape them until she had to run out after they started throwing rocks at her. Elizabeth was huddled into a ball as the boys continued to laugh at her.

"Lizzy!" Elizabeth looked up at the sound of her Papa. Even though she was scared and terrified, Papa was there. That meant things will get better. That meant she was safe.

"Papa!" Papa was a big man. He was over six feet tall with broad shoulders. Mummy said he used to box before. Elizabeth knew his hands were big. She loved comparing her hands to his. It made her giggle seeing the difference between the two.

"Get away from her!" The moment the boys saw her Papa, they paled. Dudley Dursley was not someone they wanted to mess with. They knew he was the Boxing Heavyweight Champion in Surrey. Even after he retired years ago, he was still a legend.

"Shit! Run!" Once they were gone, Dudley easily scooped his daughter off the ground. He sat down at the bench and pulled her close to his chest. Elizabeth was tiny compared to his size. Even at ten, she was small for her age. She must take after Melody in that aspect but then again, she might have a growth spurt later on in life.

"Are you okay, Lizzy?" Tears flowed from her blue eyes. All the pain, fear, and disappointment rushed through her little body. Everything was too much for her. She couldn't stop the tears even if she tried. Then the words started slipping out.

"I'm sorry, Papa! I just wanted to surprise you. Since you were always coming to visit me, I thought I come visit you instead." She knew she was babbling. It took everything she had to prevent herself from screaming

"Oh, Lizzy…." Dudley carefully rocked his baby in his arms. He didn't know what to do. He was never good when it came to crying females.

"But Grand-mère didn't let me in. She called me 'no one'!" Dudley felt a knife stab right into his heart. His little girl shouldn't be told that. His little girl was a person with feelings and should be loved. She was his precious child. It wasn't right.

"I'm so sorry Lizzy."

"Does Grand-mère not love me, Papa?" The knife dug deeper into his heart. A child shouldn't question whether they were loved or not. They shouldn't. A child should be loved, no matter what. Elizabeth was the result of a mistake he made with Melody but she wasn't a mistake. She was a gift from the Father and he was grateful every day to hear her voice over the phone to know she was a part of his life. He wished his mother had the freedom to see her as well. He wished his father was open-minded enough to accept her, even though Dudley wasn't married to Melody, but he knew his father wasn't open-minded. One look at Lizzy and Vernon would call her a bastard. She didn't need that in her life.

"She does love you, Lizzy. But Grandpa doesn't know who you are."

Elizabeth was quiet for a long time. Dudley continued to rock her gently. For a while, he thought she fell asleep but he was mistake when she whispered, "Papa, I want to go home."

It hurts that Dudley wanted to take her to his home when he knows she wanted to go back to Ivy. She was Elizabeth's home, not the home he grew up in. "Alright, let's get you home."

~0o0~

The train ride took most of the night. Elizabeth remained in his arms, even when she walked; she always had one of his hands in both of hers. She didn't sleep all night. Every time she nearly nodded off, she would shake herself awake again. By the time they reached the Parisian townhouse, she was dozing off in Dudley's arms.

Ivy opened the door and hurried them inside. The shadows under her eyes were signs enough for Dudley to know she didn't sleep all night. He left his daughter in her care as she gathered the girl into her arms. At first Elizabeth didn't want to let go. She wanted to stay with her Papa but the moment Ivy was close enough, she allowed herself to switch carriers. She recognized who it was from the light perfume Ivy wore.

Standing with Ivy on the balcony to Elizabeth's room, they watched their little one sleep in the comfort of her nest of comforters. It was heartbreaking how small she appeared, wrapped in those blankets.

"I don't know what to do, Ivy. She's so hurt from what Mum said." When he told Ivy what his mum said, Ivy shook her head. She knew Petunia was suffering from being away from her only granddaughter, but it was reasons like this, Ivy keeps Elizabeth away.

"I can't tell you what to do, Dudley. It's your choice on what you want to do. I can only support you from the side." It was true. She never made his choices for him. She influenced his thoughts to do what she wanted, but in the end, it was his decision to do whatever he wanted. It was also true when she said she will support him. Ivy loved Elizabeth. She was the daughter she never had.

Dudley gazed at his daughter. Long straight blond hair was pulled into a loose braid, bright blue eyes closed to the world, his daughter was growing up. He remembered when her first tooth came in. He remembered when she lost her first tooth. So many firsts but it wasn't enough. It was never enough and the worst part of it all, he was never there to see it. It was always over the phone, a second hand telling of his daughter's life. "I want to be there for her, I want to be there when she's happy, when she's sad… I just want to be there for her."

"So what do you want to do?"

"I want to be her father. I promised myself, I promised you, and I promised her that I would be the best father for her." Ivy nodded her head in approval. She knew eventually Dudley would give in. Magic was getting restless and Ivy knew it was time for a change.

"She loves you."

"I know but I don't deserve it. She needs more than just a father on the weekends. She needs a father every single day." Ivy didn't know what it was like to have parents at all and she did alright. Dudley grew up spoiled by his parents but he knew different now. He saw what living in his home did to Ivy. He knew what not to do. He would make a great father.

"We won't move back to England." Ivy won't allow it. Melody tried to contact her once she was sent back to London to her family. She sent plenty of mail to the Manor in Italy. The letters were forwarded to France for her to read. She wasn't impressed with what she had to say. Elizabeth could visit England if she wanted, but there was no way Ivy was going to live there. She liked her new routine in France; floo to the Ministry, work for a while, floo home, and enjoy the rest of the day with her goddaughter.

"I don't expect you to."

"You don't want to move to France."

Dudley chuckled dryly before he explained why. "I don't know the language. I remember you and Lizzy speaking it so fast, I lost myself two seconds after you started."

"Where do you want to go then?" Ivy was curious. Dudley didn't know any languages besides English. Unless he was willing to be an outsider for a long time, there were only a few countries that spoke English as the main language.

"I was thinking, maybe, America?"

The air shifted. Even Dudley, oblivious to the world as he was, noticed the change. Ivy was not happy with his choice.

"…America? I don't think I could follow then."

Wait- what?

"What?"

"As powerful politically as I am, I am still an English witch. America slayed hundreds, if not thousands of people, during the Salem Witch Trials; it might have been years ago, but to our community, it was chaos. Fear of what would happen to our children, to our family, if one of them didn't have a wand on them when they left for America. If it wasn't for our magic, many of us would have died. We still fear America."

"So there's no magical community there?" Ivy slowly shook her head.

"I didn't say that. There is a magical community there but the English Ministry wiped their hands from them. There has been no connection between the two unless it involved both the muggle and magical communities, like in the world wars."

Silence reign between the two as one continued to stare at Elizabeth and the other out onto the open street. Dudley broke the silence with a question that could break the harmony they shared.

"So you won't come with us to America?"

"…Not yet at least. Elizabeth is my goddaughter and my blood relative. As much as I love my godchildren from the Weasleys, Elizabeth is special. She will be a very special person one day." Magic sang with glee whenever Ivy spoke about Elizabeth. She will be someone someday. Nothing will change that. Ivy will be there for her every step of the way. She will be special.

"What are you going to do then?" A good question, what was Ivy to do? Her current job with the Ministry was mostly acting as an advisor to the current Minister Arthur Weasley. She knew he was expanding communication with other countries nearby. His daughter-in-law Fleur was his ambassador for France, even though Ivy was living there.

"I'll expand my reach into the American community. One way or another, I will go to America. Maybe not with you, but I will visit soon."

"Until then, we'll come back to visit you." Magic was pleased. Things were changing for the better and everything will work out at the end.

"When are you leaving?"

"Next month?"

"You'll need a house, a job, and you need…" Ivy continued to list things he needed when he moved across the pond. It might take a while, maybe even a few years, but Ivy will forge a way to live in America along with her little one. Even if she needed to cause a revolt within the Ministry to form an alliance with America, she was willing. After all, she was Ivy Lillian Potter, if there was anyone crazy enough to start a revolt it would be her. (…..with the help of Hermione Weasley, of course.)

~0o0o0~

A/N: A reviewer mentioned they were confused of what was going on, so I'll summarize.

This fic basically follows Ivy, femharry, as she influences the history behind Kurt. Starts off in the 1970s when Elizabeth Dursley was born. Elizabeth is Kurt's mother. Ivy, who I think I might make either immortal following the whole 'Master' of Death theory, was Elizabeth's god-mom. This goes through practically Elizabeth's life before going into Kurt's life, probably as either a sequel or a continuation. Either way, this is Elizabeth's life first. Then I'll get into Kurt's life later. I don't know when, but I will get there.

A/N2: I tend to use some British terms until I'm in America which will probably be the next chapter. I also switch between Elizabeth and Lizzy. Personally, her nickname will change again when she gets to America. Then it will change again when she goes to high school and college.

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or HP. If I did, then Puck would be making dolphin babies with Kurt...or Harry.


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Descending Guardianship

Summary: Finally Ivy arrives in America.

Warnings: Not much progress here, just some info mostly.

~0o0o0~

Ivy Potter was exhausted as she exited the plane. It took nearly half a year before she finally convinced the Ministry to allow her to be the liaison with the American Ministry. It would have been longer if it wasn't for the sudden rise of the recent Dark Lord, Marvolo. He appeared out of nowhere, rising to power faster than any other Dark Lord in history, and the Ministry wanted Ivy to help. Hermione was pulling away from the Ministry, pregnant with her second child. She wanted nothing to do with the Ministry during her emotional period. Ron was captain of the Aurors, he was in the midst of the fight. Ivy grew tired of the fighting. She wanted nothing to do with this war. Instead, she petition for allies, for their Ministry to for alliances with foreign Ministries, with Magical Beings. It was a long road but in the end, she succeeded partly. It took an attack to Diagon Alley from Marvolo with his army of Dark Creatures, before they finally realize, they might just be out of their league.

~0o0~

It took her another month before Ivy found any time to visit her Lizzy. The Americans were completely different compared to the British Ministry. They were louder, more opinionated, but at the same time, they also get things done unlike the British Ministry. Ivy had a blast working for them, even if they were all bonkers. Another thing the Americans were different compared to the British was the fact they recognized the hard workers. They saw how hard she worked for the alliance between the two Ministries. They saw all her hours. They saw her drive to make the alliance work.

It might have taken a month of nonstop work, but it was worth the two weeks she was given as a vacation to explore the new country. It took her a quick phone call to find out exactly where her cousin and god-daughter were before she hopped onto the next flight to Ohio.

~0o0~

Lizzy missed her Mummy. Every single day, she would think about her Mummy before she went to school, when she comes home, and before she went to bed. Before, it used to be her Papa she missed but now that she was living with him, Mummy was the one she missed. Papa didn't know how to braid her hair like Mummy did. He didn't know how she liked her eggs or what she liked to eat. He was learning, she gave him that much credit, but she knew more about him than he did of her.

Her new school in Lima, Ohio was alright. It wasn't as challenging as it was in Paris, but Papa made sure she had everything when it came to her education. Papa worked at the local hospital. It surprised Lizzy at first when she found out her Papa was a doctor for the emergency room but once she found out, she was so proud of her father. He was out there helping people and she couldn't be prouder.

The months passed by slowly but things got better. Papa never did learn how to braid her hair but he did buy her clips and bands for her to accessorize with. He eventually learned how she had her eggs, slightly scrambled with a touch of cheese, and she learned Papa liked his coffee the way Mummy liked her coffee, dark with a touch of cream and three sugars. She still missed Mummy, but it wasn't so bad. She still spoke with her through the mirror every day; it wasn't the same as being near her though.

Six months after they moved to America, Mummy called them. She was in America but it will be a while before she could visit. Lizzy couldn't wait for Mummy to visit. She could finally introduce her to her friends, Ruth and Judy. Both girls were her closest friends and if Lizzy had to be honest, possibly the only girls worthy of being friends with.

It took another month before Mummy dropped by to visit.

~0o0~

A/N: I decided on several things with this fic. I finally decided what I'm doing with it and I liked the idea. Things will get hectic from here out. Warning, there will be three different timeline converging. Elizabeth's life, Ivy's life, and finally HJP cannon life advance 10 years. Yes, I did it. I'm merging HJP cannon, Glee, and my own Ivy's timeline together. It took forever, but I will make it work! As for this chapter, I wrote three different versions before I finally got this one. Took me forever, but I'm finally alright with this now.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of this but the idea.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Summary: Just a casual talk between cousins.

~0o0o0~

It was late by the time Elizabeth was sent to bed. Both adults were in the dining room, each with a cup of their own preferred drink. Ivy took a sip of her tea while Dudley stared into his beer, as though it held all the answers. The day was long for both parties. Elizabeth spent the entire day with her, introduced her to her friends, and simply basked in her presence. Dudley stayed nearby to watch his small family interact with each other. If someone told him, back when he was a teenager, that one day he would love Ivy like a sister, he would give them a set of black eyes to even mention his cousin. Now, after watching his daughter play with her Mum, Dudley was proud to call her family.

"When you said you were going to move to America, I thought you would move into a big city instead of small town Ohio." Ivy was so sure Dudley was going to move to New York or maybe even some place like Philadelphia. She never thought he would move to Ohio of all places. The neighborhood was oddly familiar to the ageless witch. Even though the houses were different, Ivy felt as though she returned to Private Drive.

"I thought so too. I was thinking San Francisco or New York but the longer we stayed there, it wasn't the kind of place I want to raise Elizabeth in." Ivy might not like his choices, but a part of her understood his decision. New York and San Francisco were big cities, too crowded for a newly formed family. Dudley needed a place he felt comfortable with. Ohio might be a state he barely heard of, but it felt like home to him and he wanted his daughter to experience something similar. Of course, at first Elizabeth hated the city, but over time, she tolerated it if only for her father and her friends.

Dudley shook his head and chuckled. "Enough about us, how are things back home?" Ivy smiled sadly at his poor attempt to change the subject. Ohio wasn't the type of place Ivy would ever want for Elizabeth. It was too mild for her. However, Ivy didn't move half way across the world, left her parents, job, and all she knew, to live in a new country, all for the sake of her child. She might not like Dudley but at the very least, she respected him.

"Not so good. There's a new Dark Lord and he's smart." Ivy took a sip of her lukewarm tea. Just the thought of the new bad guy was enough to sour her mood. His attack on the Ministry, it was insulting as well as frightening. Hermione and Ron were at the Ministry when the attack happened. Ron fought directly while Hermione focused on the protection of her coworkers. Ivy was luckily at Hogwarts when the attack happened. Since then, his mark started appearing everywhere. His ideals, his goals were sent through the mail, printed through the paper, it was everywhere.

"Smart as in intelligent or smart as in…" Dudley knew book smart people. Granger, Ivy's friend, was one. Raphael, his best friend or more precisely his former best friend, was another. Dudley wasn't book smart. He was more street smart than book smart. He learned by doing instead of reading.

"Smarter than the old one and more cunning than any before him. It's a wonder we didn't hear about him before now." And a part of her will always feel guilty for not being ready for the attacks. She should have known about it, she should have been ready. None of them were prepared for this Dark Lord. No one was ready for the new one so soon. It hasn't been two decades and there was a new one already to take over the Wizarding World. Ivy felt horrible by how little she could do to help. If only she wasn't working for the Ministry, if she wasn't, she would be hunting the bastard who was behind all this mess.

"That bad, huh?" Dudley didn't know much about the Wizarding world. All he knew was what Ivy showed him, but there was one thing he was certain about. Ivy was a powerful witch. She was probably one of the most powerful in the world. If she was worried, then this Dark Lord guy must be something horrible.

"Hopefully things will start getting better soon. My job here is to form an alliance with America's Ministry. If things go smoothly here, then you could go back to England soon." As optimistic as she wanted to be, she knew reality, she faced reality. Yet, if she didn't hope for the future, what kind of world will it be for her little girl when she grows up?

Dudley held his cup of beer to his cousin. "Then here's to a brighter future."

With a wry smile, Ivy tapped her glass with his. "To a safer future."

~0o0~

Things didn't get better. In fact, they got steadily worse. Attacks were happening once a month instead of once every few months. Ivy worked longer hours and spent less and less time with Elizabeth. However, every single night, no matter how late it was, they talked. She never allowed her work to prevent her from talking with her special girl. Ivy might not be there with her in person, but she always made sure she gave her time.

Before she knew it, years have passed by and her little one grew up.

~0o0o0~

A/N: Internet is down at home so I'm using my mobile network to post this up. So be glad I managed to update this. Next chapter is in the works. I got the dialogue again, but not the other meaty part of the works.


	6. Chapter 6

Interlude: Ivy

Warnings: A little OOC from TMR, simply b/c I felt he would act a little different towards the one woman he fell in love with. I hope I did him well.

~0o0o0~

The office of one Ivy Lillian Potter was still lit even after everyone from her team was allowed to leave for the night. Ivy was seated behind her desk, fingers typing away on her laptop as she finalized certain documents for the upcoming meeting between liaisons. It was a long day and Ivy spent most of it in her office. With a final sigh and groan, she printed the papers and stretched her back. She hated being a liaison but it was the only way for her to work in America. Once her papers finished printing, she filed everything away in the safety of her warded cabinets and called it a night.

As she packed her belongings up, a knock from the door caught her attention.

"Ms. Potter?" America didn't like the idea of flying messages, the probability of a message disappearing or getting caught was higher than it was in England. Instead, they prefer the methods of their Mundane counterparts: calls, emails, and texting. Ivy had two phones herself, one for work and the other for family business. However, there were the few traditionalists who prefer the simple method of a carrier.

"Yes?" The carrier sighed in relief as he walked into the office. He was of average height, dressed simply in slacks and a polo shirt. The black robe overtop his outfit was odd in America. Most rarely wore a robe unless there was a board meeting or events. To see one on a carrier, Ivy was weary.

He held out a letter for her to take. "I was told to give you this." Ivy stared at the letter for a moment, debated whether she should take it out not, and finally decided to take it with caution. She placed the letter on the desk.

"By who?" The carrier shrugged.

"I ask no questions, Miss." Ivy understood. He wasn't in a position to ask questions, he was the messenger only.

Once he left, she was left with a letter from an unknown sender. She took out her wand, casted a number of spells to check for any traps or deceit. When the tests showed up clear, Ivy opened the letter to find familiar handwriting written in the darkest of red ink.

~0o0~

_Lillian,_

_Please meet me at Le Noir on Friday October 9 at the usual time. I look forward seeing you once more._

_MR_

~0o0~

Wide green eyes stared unseeingly at the letter. The words, the location, the time, it was all so familiar. How long has it been since she last saw his handwriting? How long has it been since she last felt his touch?

"Marvolo…"

~0o0~

The sight was amazing. It was late at night, nearing midnight. Ivy stared out the window into the city filled with bright lights and past memories flashed across her eyes. So many beautiful memories, times, were spent in Le Noir. It was the one restaurant Ivy loved beyond all others. It was the place he first took her to for their one year anniversary. It was the place he took her when she survived, year after year. It was _**their **_place.

"Have you been waiting long?" Ivy turned around towards the door. There he was, casually leaning against the wall, as though it was only hours he last saw her and not years. The years treated him well; he was handsome, just like he was as a young man.

She didn't know what to say to him. He was important to her, so very important to her. Should she treat him as a stranger, a friend, or even an enemy? However the lingering feelings from the past reminded her of exactly who this man was to her, she couldn't treat him as a stranger. She fell back onto the causal way of speaking to him. "It's rude to make a lady wait. Your manners have been slacking."

He chuckled at her teasing. He gave her a slight bow as he made his way towards the table. "Forgive me, my Lady."

Ivy couldn't help the smile that graced her lips. "It has been a while, since anyone called me their lady." Most usually called her Madame or the usual Ms. It was only during the high class events and even then, they never call her by the proper title. She wasn't just a Lady, by all technicalities; she was a Duchess in the magical world and another in the Mundane world. However, with him, being called a Lady wasn't an insult or a mistake; it was simply his way of flirting with her.

"It's a shame for such a beautiful woman like yourself to not hear it at least once every day." She shook her head as he took a seat across from her. They stared at each other, taking in all the changes the years made. She took in his blue-red eyes, the sharpened features, and Ivy wished she could trace them all over again.

"Marvolo." His name felt at home on her lips. He watched her with hunger in his eyes, drinking her very image into his soul.

"Lillian, you haven't aged a day." It was a false statement. Ivy knew she aged. Instead of appearing as though she was still a teenager, she appeared to be in her early twenties. Marvolo, on the other handed, was a handsome man in his mid to late thirties. A bottle of wine along with two half-filled cups of wine appeared before them. Neither glanced towards the bottle, both knew it was the same brand of wine they ordered over the years. They enjoyed a moment of silence as Ivy took a sip. She missed the tasted of aged wine. Ever since that day years ago, she never touched the same brand of wine again. Their silence didn't last long.

"Marvolo, why did you ask to meet with me?" A single eyebrow rose up.

"Can't I just ask an old friend out on a casual late night date?" Ivy let out an unladylike scoff. They smirked together. It was so easy to fall back onto the old ways.

"Not when the last time we spoke with each other was nearly thirteen years ago." The mention of the missed years reminded the two of the hidden tension in the air. "Why did you leave, Marvolo?" Her voice started strong, yet ended weak.

His eyes didn't meet her hurt ones. "Lillian, it was for the best."

She reached out with a hand. "Why?" Blue eyes stared at the pale hand over one of his.

"You're a hero, Lillian. You're for the people. I'm not." The silence was tensed. It answered many of her questions.

"So you are that Marvolo. I was hoping you weren't." His eyes stared deep into her green ones.

"Now that you know, what will you do? I'm not the same man as I was before." Her hand tightened over his.

"And I'm not the same person as I was then. Albus Dumbledore was the man who believed heavily in justice and light vs. dark. Me? I believe in the Grey. You, Marvolo, I think you're more Grey than you think." One side of his lips rose into a half smile. It was so familiar, it tugged her heartstrings.

"Lillian, if anyone was Grey, I think you would most fit that title." His hand flipped over, to hold her hand properly.

"Flattery will get you nowhere, old friend."

"Only a friend now?" The teasing lilt of his voice didn't cover the hurt from Ivy's ears. With pleading eyes, Ivy wished for him to understand.

"Marvolo, you know what I stand for. You know what I fight for. I can't side with you in this matter. You know that." He knew; he wished things were different, but he knew where they stood in the war.

"Lillian, I know you, sometimes I think I might know you better than yourself. You care too much. It will hurt you in the end." The one thing he didn't want to happen was for her to end up hurt. She suffered, she survived, and now she will go through everything again. He never wanted her to suffer. Yet this was a war he needed to wage, especially against a man like Dumbledore.

She shook her head at his thought. "It was because of this care, this loving emotion that leaded me to you. Remember?" He tightened his grip. He remembered how they met, how they became…friends, and eventually lovers. He remembered how young she was, how mature she was, and most of all, how strong she was.

"I never regretted those years. However, Lillian, this is something I have to do."

"I know. You're not the only one who knows the other extremely well, Marvolo. I know no matter what happens, you will continue, no matter how much I don't want you to."

"I won't hurt you, I won't hurt anyone in your care. Just let me do what I need to do." He needed her to stay out of the war. If the Light managed to get a hold of her, to get her to fight for them, his army will be decimated.

She looked away from him. "I won't fight you. I can't fight you. I still love you." Thirteen years have changed a lot for the two lovers, but one thing remained the same for both, it was love.

"I'm sorry you have to feel this way." Another scoff escaped her lips. She looked back at the man before her with sad, laughing eyes.

"No you're not. You're ecstatic. You're so happy to know that even after all these years, I still love you. You're upset, conflicted that you brought this upon me, but you feel justified because of your goals, your dreams." He teasingly frowned at her.

"Lillian."

"I know, no profiling unless we're in private." She rolled her eyes as he raised one of his brows at her.

"Which will be….." She smiled as she tugged on his hand.

"Slim to none, Marvolo. I can't associate with the enemy." He puffed out his chest slightly and stated a lost fact.

"I'm not just the enemy. I was your fiancé." The statement ripped her heart at how proud he was of his previous position in her life. With sad eyes, she looked down at the pair of hands on the table. Her grip loosened.

"Before you left me in a coma for a week. Then after one large yelling argument at Mungo's, you left and never looked back." His humor and enjoyment plummeted downwards at her words. It was true, he left her after what happened. Back then, he was confused and worried. He was worried for the woman he was planning to marry as well as the horcrux he gave to her as her engagement ring. The screams from that night, the moment the ring was on her finger, he will never forget them.

"I don't regret where I am now." He didn't regret becoming who he was. He regretted leaving her behind.

"And I don't regret where I am now. I wonder, of course, where we could be now, if we worked, but I don't regret all these years." She had Lizzy. Things would be different if they were still together.

"So, a truce?" The best he could hope for, was a truce with her.

"I won't actively go against you as long as my people remain safe. I can't quit my job, Marvolo. I went to America, because of you. I won't back away from this." Her simple hint of possible foreign help was the only thing she could offer to him. She wanted him to live but she needed her family to live as well.

"As long as you remain off the battlefield, I can promise you, your people will be as safe as they can be. I can't guarantee if they will remain safe the longer they fight against me." They both knew the Potter family sided with the Light. She was one of the few who remained neutral. "As for your….adopted family, they will remain safe as long as they remain in America." She expected him to know about them, it was no surprise to her. She smiled sadly at him.

"You know, I never expected our reunion to be like this, casually talking about the lives of people in the middle of the night, in the magical restaurant in the Eiffel Tower, in the city of Love, like it was all normal." Her vision blurred but no tears fell from her eyes. This was the end of a road she wanted to walk down. She knew it, he knew it, and in the end, it will hurt for a time. His eyes, once so blue became red. He lifted his glass and nodded in her direction.

"A toast, dear Lillian, to a divided future." With a freshly torn heart, Ivy lifted her glass to meet his.

"A toast."

~0o0~

Lizzy woke up one night, thirsty for a cup of water. Her bedside bottle was empty, so she slowly got off the bed and stumbled her way into the kitchen. Normally at this time of night, her father would be asleep and when her Mummy would visit, she would be asleep as well. On this particular night, Lizzy found her Mummy sitting at the dining table, tears running down her face. Lizzy never saw her mummy cry before.

"Mum? Why are you crying?" Mummy looked over to her daughter. She motioned for her to come closer. When she was close enough, Mummy hugged her. It was tight, but warm. It made her feel safe but so sad.

"Don't worry, love. Mummy's just going through some tough times at work, that's all." Fresh tears escaped her eyes as she continued to cry. She cried for her family, her friends. She cried for the future she could have had with Marvalo. She cried for the deaths that will come. Most of all, she cried for herself, for the love she missed.

~0o0o0~

A/N: …..Oh my god….. I can't believe I wrote all that dialogue! So there you have it, a brief history behind Ivy. Yes, if you're wondering if that was TMR, yes, that was TMR. My mind ran away from me and decided it must include him and the semi-cannon life of HJP. So I had to include him and add some other random times in as well.

If you're confused, let me just say, Voldemort and TMR are two different people in this fic. There will be basically three story lines in this world. Lizzy will have her story line which will converge with Kurt's line. TMR's line will merge with James Potter line which will turned into HJP line. Then there's Ivy which will be the overlap areas of both lines. Eventually all lines will merge into one but until then, I'm focusing on Lizzy's line.


	7. Chapter 7

Title: The Good and the Bad

Summary: Elizabeth's heart went through several trials before she found her Prince Charming….who wasn't a Prince in the first place.

Warning: Barely any dialogue and some rambling I think?

Disclaimer: I own the idea of Elizabeth Heather Dursley, I own Dante, and this plot line. Unfortunately enough, my lawyer can't seem to negotiate with both JKR and the guy who created Glee (I can't remember his name!) to keep Kurt or HJP.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

The first time she liked a boy, it was when her Mum brought him over from England. His name was James Potter, apparently he was a cousin of Mum. He was only a year older than Liz, but he was different from all the other boys from her school. The first thing she noticed about him was his accent. It was charming as well as cute. It reminded her of her father and Mum. The second thing was the hair. It was all messy and it looked soft. Liz, no longer Lizzy, wanted to run her hands through them. All in all, James Potter was the first boy Liz liked more than just a passing crush.

Liz knew in the end, there was no future for them. They were family, second cousins if she read the family map correctly. He was the fantasy every teenage girl dreamed of and a fantasy that would never happen, especially with the way he kept talking about his Rose flower. At the age where boys were suddenly everything to a girl, Liz wanted nothing more than to escape back to Europe, back to the safety of her home in France, where her education was everything and not who would be her future husband.

Her mum raised her with the thought that a woman can do a job just as well, if not better, than any man. Ivy Potter was a strong woman. She was her role model in life. Liz didn't need a man in her life. She only needed her mind and will to survive in the world. It might be hard, but it wasn't impossible.

-0-0-0-

The first time she fell for a boy, Liz just transferred into her second high school. Her previous high school was Carmel High, a drone producing factory instead of a school. After several complaints and begging, she was allowed to transfer to McKinley High School, supposedly a good school. It wasn't the best school in the city, but it was passable. Her first day of school, Liz made sure she was dressed to impress. Mum always said if she was going to make an impression, she had to dress it, work it, and make it unforgettable.

Her outfit was perfect, her bag packed and ready, her car, a birthday present from her dearest mother was parked and locked, she was ready to start the next chapter of her life. The first impression the school gave her was not impressive. It appeared dull, dim, and disgustingly bias as she watched jocks pushed students into lockers with teachers walking right by uncaring. With a blank face, she made her way to the principal's office. It took only five minutes for her to receive all her papers and a short chat with the man before she was sent on her merry way. If that was the way they treated a new transfer student, Liz wondered how they treated their own students.

As the rest of her day passed, she was introduced to the hierarchy of the school student population. One jock stood out especially to her. She didn't know his full name, but from the jersey he wore, his last name Hummel was branded into her mind as he shoved her into a wall and ran a hand down her face. With his teammates by his side, they taunted her before leaving her behind in a fit of rage. She had to force herself to stay quiet, to remember her father's stories of being a bully, of fighting, of hurting people. She reminded herself of her mother. They didn't deserve her energy. They didn't deserve her anger.

That was when she met him, Dante. He was a Senior, a year above her own. He helped her calm down, picked up her bag, and complimented her outfit as he walked her to her next class. He was the last transfer student before she came along and he made himself into her student mentor. Liz couldn't help but blush at the thought of the older boy. He was kind to her, sweet, and he made time for her. She knew it was too soon for anything to come out from the causal relationship, but this was a fantasy that was possible instead of her fantasy of James.

-0-0-0-0-

The day her heart broke was the same day she made a friend out of her first bully. She liked Dante, a lot. She liked him enough to even date the boy. He was her first major crush, after all. Even though he didn't want to meet her father, Liz felt it was alright to hide him from her father. It was their little secret. Yet, after a while, he started getting touchy with her, something she was uncomfortable with. With each incident, she told him firmly, "No." With each incident, he grew worse.

One day, he managed to drag her off to the side door, one where very few people used. Liz grew weary when he didn't say anything, started kissing her, and before long, his hands were attempting to get under her shirt. The moment she felt his hands tugging on her shirt, she pushed him away. Another firm "No." This time, he didn't stop.

By then, she was starting to freak out. All the previous time, whenever she said no, he would stop. This time, he didn't. He tugged harder, ripping her shirt partway. She screamed for him to stop, to let her go, he didn't stop. Instead, he slammed her against the wall, her head knocked hard against the wall, dazing her for a moment. She didn't catch completely what he said, but she did catch a part.

"…I had enough of waiting for you to get your shit in gear, bitch. I held out for you for months! I think it's time for me to get what I want, whether you're ready for it or not."

When her mind finally registered what he said and what it meant, she screamed and kicked. He trapped her legs with his longer and stronger ones and covered her mouth with one hand. The other was sliding up her body under her shirt. The moment he touched her skin, she knew she was in trouble. She needed help, she needed her father; she wanted her mum. Tears started filling her eyes at the thought she might lose her virginity to the lying creep. Her mind retreated slightly back from herself. This wasn't a memory she wanted to remember. Her body went limp, even her fighting spirit dimmed at the difference in strength between the two.

The difference between his sweaty hand on her body and the absent of it brought her attention back to reality. She stared at the scene before her, a tall jock pounding the creep who touched her. Her legs lost their support and she slid down the wall, eyes never left the two boys. When the jock finally stopped beating the creep, he turned towards her.

Let it be known, Liz was a strong girl, one whose confidence was recently shattered and fear was established. She was in shock, a small part of her mind noted. The jock took off his jersey, threw it near her, before he turned his back, a streak of red ran across his cheeks. Liz looked down at the jersey and noticed her own problem. When Dan-the creep ripped her shirt, it wasn't a small rip like she hoped. It was a long one, basically it tore her shirt in half. With quick hands, she took off the shirt, wore it backwards, so her front was covered. Her hands paused as she glanced down at the jersey.

"I might be a jerk at times, but I know how to treat a girl right."

His voice was husky, as though it held a lot of anger and indignation. Liz slowly wore the jersey, uncomfortable with the large jacket. He kicked the creep once more before he helped her up and out of the school in silence. He drove her home in her car, left her car with her, and went to pick up his own car back at the school.

It was an hour later she broke down in her house. It was two after the break down, before her mother came home to rock her to sleep. It was six hours after she told her mother what happened, a lawsuit was written up against Dante Rivera. It was nearly two in the morning before her father came home from working two back to back shifts. It took nearly two hours for Ivy Potter to calm Dudley Dursley to not commit first degree murder on the bastard who touched his baby.

The next day, she returned the jersey and not even ten minutes later for the entire school to spread the word that the new transfer student Liz Dursley had the Quarterback of the Titans football team, Burt Hummel's, jersey for the night. Rumors spread rapidly, ranging from the tame (he lent it to her for some reason) to the wild (something to do with jam, car oil, and the school's mascot). Yet Liz didn't care for the rumors. With a shy smile, a clean jersey, and sincere thanks, Liz made a new friend.

-0-0-0-0-

She never expected to fall in love so soon in life. Love was supposed to be some sort of emotion that was supposed to escape her grasp until she suffered through the trials life sent her way. It wasn't supposed to crash into her life in the form of Burt Hummel. Of course, she didn't know she was in love with the jock. No, she didn't realize the tingly feeling in her stomach was the anticipation to see him, the giddy laugh in her chest was the joy of seeing him, and definitely not the urge within her heart to simply tell him of her unrealized feelings.

After the incident, Liz vowed to not think too much about boys and relationships at the time. She wanted nothing to do with the opposite gender after the Creep. However the only male she didn't mind spending time with was Burt Hummel. He was always around, escorting her to her classes. She always made sure he knew she could take care of herself but appreciated his presence. After a while, they started talking about other things. One topic led to another before he mentioned he needed help with History. Being the top of her class, Liz offered to help.

The day she realized she was in love was the day her mother met Burt. It was a chance meeting actually. Burt was over one day, another tutoring session when her mum came to visit. She wasn't supposed to be visiting for another few weeks at the earliest. The meeting between the two was slow to start. Mum stared long and hard at Burt while Burt looked confused between Mum and Liz. When Liz explained how Mum was her Mum and no she did not have plastic surgery, Burt introduced himself. With her skills in politics, Mum buried her way through Burt's jock shell and into the person who was Burt Hummel, oldest of three, first to go to college in the last two generations, and Liz's friend.

As Liz watched her mum interrogate her best guy friend, she felt a zing of anger towards her mum. Maybe it was the anger that alerted her of her feelings, maybe it was the knowing glance from mum, or maybe it was the blush on Burt's face when Mum brought her up in their conversation. Whatever finally clued her in on her feelings, Liz felt her face flushed with blood. Her ears burned from how oblivious she was when her own mother, who knew barely anything about Burt, knew how much she was in love with him before she even knew.

The question now, was how she was supposed to tell Burt.

-0-0-0-0-

By the time she graduated high school, Elizabeth felt as though everything was right in the world. At the end of her junior year, Elizabeth confessed her feelings to Burt, who accepted her feelings and agreed to be her boyfriend. Throughout the summer they went on dates, she introduced him to her father, and eventually, the entire school knew they were an item. Her mum only smiled secretly at Elizabeth when she told her about her new relationship status. It didn't surprise her that she knew before Elizabeth even told her. She was perceptive like that.

When she graduated high school, Elizabeth was set for college in New York, her heart set on entering the fashion world. Of course, if she had time, acting and singing as a member of a theater group wouldn't be bad either. Burt decided to become a mechanic but he decided to, at the very least, finish his associate at community college. Their relationship was steady and even if Elizabeth was going to New York for school, they didn't want to break up. They had the entire summer before she left and any breaks in between. She wanted him, not because he saved her or he had a plan in life, no. She wanted him, Burt Hummel, because like her mother, once she fell in love, it was hard to break away.

She was set in life, ready to take it by storm. Yet a small part of her, the part that loved Burt irrevocably, feared he might find another woman when she returned from New York. When she left for New York, she wanted Burt to do something, anything to promise her, show her, he would never cheat on her. And he did. A promise ring, carefully picked out from a pre-picked selection from her mum, and a vow to wait.

Days, weeks, and months passed. Elizabeth focused on school, determined to succeed in her career path. The letters from Burt and her father were her highlights of her day. The frequent visits from her mother were a godsend. Yet, all she wanted as she experienced life in New York was to return back to the arms of her boyfriend.

The day she returned from New York, Burt took her out for a romantic walk through the park at night. That night, he kneeled down on one knee and pulled out a small velvet box. His words were lost to Elizabeth, but his question was clear.

The day Burt Hummel proposed to her, was the happiest day of her life.

-0-0-0-0-

A/N: Needed to speed things along a bit. So, about four years in this chapter, brief mentions of James, Ivy, and Dudley. Yes, that was James Potter, Harry Potter's dad that was mentioned. Like in the previous chapter, I mentioned I will tie three story lines together to form one big story line. Later on, I might write his version of this story, in a way, when I feel like it. Yes, I am planning to fit in everyone. HJP's cannon world will be bumped up ten years, simply to keep everyone together.

Anyone caught my implication of Marvolo here?

It was a little rushed, now that I read it over, but I like it. I don't feel like rewriting this all over again. This was my third revision. I'm not rewriting this again!


End file.
